Vinyl substrates plasticized with monomeric plasticizers have found extensive use for interior surfaces such as wall coverings and exterior surfaces such as vinyl coated canvas for trucks. These vinyl substrates contain as much as 25-75 parts of monomeric plasticizer, of the vinyl resin. Letters, figures or drawings are applied to said vinyl substrates by hand painting or by printing with screen printing inks. For this object also a pressure-sensitive vinyl film optionally printed with letters, etc., can be used. In the latter case, vinyl film wrinkles and turns sticky, and the adhesive layer loses adhesion.
These problems are substantially attributable to the migration of plasticizers from the substrate into the film.
European Patent Specification 103.407, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a pressure-sensitive film adapted for adherence to vinyl substrate plasticized with monomeric plasticizer. This film comprises a first layer of polyvinyl chloride (PVC), a second layer of a plasticizer-resistant, pressure-sensitive adhesive and a third layer between said first and second layers serving as a barrier for migration of the plasticizer from the vinyl substrate. This film meets the following demands. It is capable of maintaining adhesion and a wrinkle-free surface when adhered to a plasticizer substrate, and is receptive to conventional screen printing inks as commonly used for printing PVC films.